The present invention is directed toward a marine propulsion system and more particularly toward a marine propulsion system that ignites hydrogen gas in the combustion chambers of one or more nozzles to flash raw sea water into steam in order to create forward propulsion. The system can be used by itself or as an enhancement to a more conventional propulsion system such as an internal combustion engine or the like.
This new invention is essentially an improvement on the invention described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,555 entitled Steam-Jet Nozzle for Propelling Marine Vessels that issued on Sep. 24, 1968, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In my prior patent I describe a system that injects superheated water under pressure into a plurality of nozzles. The sudden release of pressure causes the water instantly to flash or be converted to steam which then expands and exhausts through the open flared exit ends of the nozzles thereby providing forward thrust.
Additional thrust is provided in my prior system by introducing small amounts of raw sea water into the nozzles to be mixed with the live steam. Some or all of this sea water will be heated by the exhausting superheated steam and will also flash into steam thereby creating more pressure and consequently more velocity and density of the exiting fluids.
While my prior system was an improvement on contemporary forms of marine propulsion, it did have some drawbacks. The prior patented system required a steam generating source such as a gas or oil fired burner or a nuclear reactor which obviously added considerable weight and/or expense to the system. In addition, since the water to be converted into steam must be heated and maintained under pressure, a relatively heavy walled tank and heavy duty supply lines and valves and the like were required. All of this added significant further weight and expense to the system. There was also the continuing risk of explosion in view of the elevated pressures that were involved.
A need exists, therefore, for a marine propulsion system that has the benefits of my prior propulsion system but without the several disadvantages discussed above.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a marine propulsion system which is simple and light weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a marine propulsion system that utilizes the thrust created by water flashing into steam but that does not require a main steam generating source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel marine propulsion system that utilizes the thrust created by raw sea water flashing into steam and which can be used as a main source of propulsion or as an enhancement to pre-existing and more conventional propulsion system such as an internal combustion engine or the like.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, these and other objects are accomplished through the use of a marine propulsion system that includes at least one nozzle having a combustion chamber therein. The nozzle has an exit end that is shaped so as to flare outwardly. A fuel reformer separates gasoline or other liquid hydrocarbon fuel into hydrogen gas and carbon monoxide and a fuel line feeds the hydrogen gas into the combustion chamber of the nozzle. Combustion air is also fed into the combustion chamber. In addition, measured quantities of raw sea water are also delivered into the combustion chamber. An electrical igniter within the combustion chamber ignites the hydrogen gas causing the water to flash into steam. The steam exhausts through the exit end of the nozzle resulting in a forward thrust.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the drawing.